Elimination of Nartuo
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: After being interrupted one too many times by Naruto, Sakura has an idea to get rid of him for sure so he’ll never get between her and Sasuke again.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Elimination of Nartuo

Summery: After being interrupted one too many times by Naruto, Sakura has an idea to get rid of him for sure so he'll never get between her and Sasuke again.

Chapter 1

000

It was another day in the street where Sakura was trying to get Sasuke on a date until Naruto had to ruin the perfect setting.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted the loud blonde.

"UGH!" shirked Sakura as she bashed Naruto onto the ground. By the time she went back to talk to Sasuke, he was gone. Sakura got even madder and started to beat the daylights out of Naruto until he was unconscious. Then she left in attempt to find Sasuke but without any success.

"Damn that Naruto! He's always interfering with my plans," muttered Sakura. "If there was a way to get rid of him out of the equation, Sasuke-kun will be mine forever! Yeah that's it! I'm Tsunade-sama's student! I have the 'perfect chakra control'. I'm so much stronger than that dobe! All I have to do is get Kakashi-sensei to teach me his best move! Then I'll use that move on Naruto for once and for all! Then Sasuke-kun will be impressed with my knowledge and strength!"

Sakura giggled at that thought as she went to look for Kakashi whom she had found outside of the bookstore.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can you teach me your best move?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Kakashi who had gotten the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise, was a little shocked to hear Sakura asking him to teach her the best technique he had.

"Why?" asked Kakashi as he calmly went to the first chapter of the book.

"Because I can impress Sasuke-kun!" said the pink hair girl.

Kakashi put a thought into it. If he taught her, she'll surely leave him alone so he could finish this newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. Not only that, she had great chakra control and she was the smartest. The benefit of teaching her outweighs the bad, so he figured out why not?

"Ok fine but you got to wear a bathing suit," said Kakashi.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Caused I said so," replied Kakashi.

000

After a few days later at near the beach, Sakura was finally able to use Kakashi's ultimate move which was the Chidori. The only reason wanted to see Sakura in a bathing suit so that he could admire her new developed figure. Hey it was the teacher job's to make sure his or her students grow correctly no?

"Thank, Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura happily as she was sweating from all the exercises she had to endure. It was a good idea to be near the water so she could wash herself.

"No problem. Now go and do what you need to impress our teammate," said Kakashi as he took on last look at her figure and he left for home in order to read his favorite book.

000

'Yes now I know the best move from my teacher! Now to show Naruto that he shouldn't mess with me!' thought Sakura.

As she went to find him, Naruto was walking through the main street thinking of ramen.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Do you want to eat ramen with me?" asked Sakura.

Naruto stopped and he stared at her. It must be a dream! Sakura finally asking him out! That was one out of a billion chances!

"Say that again?" asked Naruto dumbly.

The pink haired kunoichi wanted to beat him up once again but she knew better than that because Naruto never seem to learn his lesson.

"Well since you've been after me for so many years and you haven't changed a bit. So I figured out why not?" Sakura asked with too much sugar coating.

Naruto was ecstatic and he accepted immediately without any questioning.

There for the rest of the day, Naruto and Sakura went around the village. They went to watch all sorts of movies and at the end, they were at a restaurant.

As they were eating dinner, Sakura thought one evil thing.

'Enjoy your last meal, Naruto…'

000

At the streets, Naruto was walking Sakura towards her home.

"Wow that was fun!" shouted Naruto happily.

"Indeed it was," said Sakura who was praising the deity that this is the last time she would ever see this loud stupid blonde again.

Naruto was walking giddily as a kid would be with a favorite toy. Then Sakura spotted a place where she could finish her strategy.

"Hey Naruto, let's go over there!" she asked as she stopped Naruto from walking.

"Where?" Naruto asked as he looked around his surroundings.

"Over there," said Sakura pointing to an alley.

"Why?" asked Naruto as he frowned.

"Cause I said so!" Sakura almost shouted.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto who backed up from her the raising sound of her voice.

"Sure I'm sure, it's shorter."

"Ok, if you say so..." Naruto said and carefully walked into the alley with her.

Of course they had no idea that somebody was trailing them.

000

"Ok Naruto, I want to give you something before I leave. So close your eyes," said Sakura sweetly.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking that this was something like that romance novel that Jiraiya wrote or any romance movie where the girl gives a kiss or something.

But this was no romance story or such. Naruto got something so unexpected that was beyond wicked.

"Take this, ramen lover!" Sakura roared as she formed the familiar hand seals. A blaze of bluish energy crackled into existence around her right hand.

"CHIDORI!"

The sound of a loud impacted and liquidy sound echoed throughout the deserted alley.

Naruto was in shocked. Out of all people, it had to be his crush. He didn't think that she was able to cruelly do this to him. He looked at her and he realized something. Her beautiful and sweet smile became so devious and sourly evil.

He gave one last shaky breath of pain before he collapsed onto the ground.

Sakura looked where her hand was buried. It was in Naruto's belly, with blood leaking out and it was running down her arm. She could feel the intestines around her fingers.

As she slowly pulled her hand out of his stomach, lots of blood poured from the hole in the other ramen loving boy.

She laughed manically. Finally that annoyance is gone for good and he will be no bothersome anymore. Sasuke will praise her for the glory for finishing off that dobe.

Ah yes, it was a very good evening as Sakura left the dobe dying.

But if she was supposed to be a ninja, she wasn't very good noticing that somebody following them.

The mysterious person stood hidden waiting to see what happen after Naruto and Sakura went into the dark alley. But after seeing Sakura leaving the scene with something red on her arm and clothes, the person waited to see if Naruto would appear. He never did.

After the pink hair girl was far gone away, the follower went into the alley to find a pool of blood with the body. It was when the follower realized something. He was murdered.

"Naruto…"

Author's notes:

Just a thought since Sakura was supposed to have the best intelligence; she would think a way to rid the dobe.

For the follower, who do you want it to be?

You vote cause I have a few ideas but I don't a clue who should it be.


End file.
